A Dog's Life
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: Just a small drabble on Nigou's POV about his new life and the things he sees everyday.


**A Dog's Life**

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **K+

**Genre: **POV/Romance (kind of)

**Pairing:** Kagami x Kuroko

**Summary:** Just a small drabble on Nigou's POV about his new life and the things he sees everyday.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** Nigou is such a cutie :3 I thought about making him tell the story of his days and of course I couldn't let my babies out of this (after all they _are_ Nigou's "parents" xD)

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I love my owner.

He's gentle, he treats me well since day one and he was the one who got me out of the street, after my last owner threw me out because he had no room at his own home. Well, I think he just got tired of me, but I don't really care – I'm happy right now.

Thanks to him, I now belong to a very big family – they're so many I sometimes lose count of them, but I know each one of them likes me the same way I like them! I can't help but wag my tail and bark happily at them when they're playing that game with that big orange ball – I like it, it makes me run all over that big room where they play everyday and the feeling afterwards is just so good!

At first I got a bit scared – suddenly a boy who looks just like me approaches me, gives me a fluffy look with sparkling eyes and takes me in his arms. One second I was alone, wet and hungry, and the other I was surrounded by a bunch of boys, all of them big and tall and I felt secure around them. It felt good. I think I'm a lucky guy, although they freaked out a bit when they realized how similar my owner and I are. I don't get it…

They named me after Kuroko – _Tetsuya #2_ – but they always call me _Nigou_. I like it, it's easier and that way no one will think we're the same person and everyone will know when they're talking about me or him! They even gave me a jersey of their team – I'm the proud number 16!

Unfortunately, there is still one of them who doesn't really like me, like, _at all_. I think he's called _Baka_-something, I don't know, I only hear that a lot from his friends – specially that girl who looks like she wants to murder someone all the time. It's not that he doesn't like me, I think he's just afraid of me…somehow. I don't understand, he's so much bigger and stronger than me and he's still afraid of me… Everytime he sees me, even if I'm just a few meters from him, he runs for his life, like the world is gonna end right in that moment. I think it's because he was bitten sometime in the past… Damn those dogs with no manners!

I feel a bit sad because of this, because he's like family to me, like everyone else, and I just want him to play with me and pet me and give me some of that wonderful food he makes… I like to run after him, because I always think "yes, it's now, this time he won't run away!", but nah, he always runs…

But today was special. This boy with red hair approached me while I was sleeping in the locker's room, and very slowly he tried to dress me up with my jersey. I was still a bit sleepy, so I just let him do as he wished, but he was trembling all over and his fingers were kind of clumsy and it was kind of funny, because let's face it, he's a big idiot for thinking I would bite him… Ohh, maybe that's why everyone calls him _baka_…

Then Kuroko entered in the room very slowly and stayed behind the _baka_ for some time, watching him. When he was done dressing me (horribly, by the way), Kuroko hugged him from behind, arms on his shoulders, and kissed his cheek. "Great job Kagami-kun, I'm so proud of you.", he said… Ohh right, that's his name, Kagami! I think Kuroko likes him very _very_ much, much more than the others do. I can't really explain, but I see them always together and doing things other people on the team don't do. Like this, hugging and kissing. And sometimes they kiss…on the mouth…like…_a lot_. They do that all the time on the locker's room after everyone is away, in that big room where they play, when they stay until late, even on Kagami's house. I always see them walking naked around the house, hugging, kissing and _touching_ each other when I'm trying to sleep in my corner, on the living room. Yeah, Kagami got a little used to me and Kuroko made him buy me a big pillow and some other things to take care of me.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, I hear some noises coming from their room, when Kuroko spends the night there in the weekends. At first I got a bit worried, maybe they were arguing, but now I know it's nothing to worry about - Kuroko told me to stay quiet at night and not worry about him, because Kagami would always be there protect him and take care of him (and me, of course!).

I think they have that thing between them… What's it called…? Ahh, _love_, that's it! I think they love each other very much! I like to see them together, they make a good couple. Plus, they let me sleep on their bed when it's cold – Kagami is like a walking heater, I'm telling you!

I love my current life very much, and I really hope I can continue by their side – they're my family and I couldn't bear being left alone once more… But I'm sure that won't happen, I can feel the love around me and everyday is new adventure!

**-The End-**


End file.
